


Enter

by azureSadist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: CYOA, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Male or Female Reader Insert, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureSadist/pseuds/azureSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Create your own adventure in Homestuck! Start off as a Troll, Human, or In-Game Program, and rapidly grow into a powerful player, hero or villain. But be vary, others may try to take advantage of you! Or...dispose of you.<br/>!Currently on Hiatus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You open your eyes, though you are unable to see a thing. You cannot remember what you were doing before this. Maybe you should try to remembering your name first.

What is your name?

[Fabulous In-Game--]

No, no, no, that’s ridiculous!

[First and Last Name].

You are (F/n) (L/n), and you were a new life to the world. However, you were having trouble remembering where you were. Where are you?

Go To: 

Chapter 1: You stare up at your bedroom ceiling.  
Chapter 2: You look up to see a dark ceiling.  
Chapter 3: You see a vast bright blue sky above you.


	2. (1) You stare up at your bedroom ceiling.

You stare up at the ceiling of your nursery, which had been painted a pale (f/c). Your mother, a taller woman with long (h/c) hair, came in and picked you up in her arms. You remained a bit passive before your mother took you out to the living room. She set you in a playpen to entertain yourself while she went off to go answer the phone. Your parrot, Rippy, chirped before flying down to sit on your playpen fencing. You squealed in both delight and terror, before going to play with a bunch of your blocks.

 

About half an hour later, your mother returns to find you cranky and fussy. She picks you up and pats you on the back before returning you to your room, with Rippy following after you. Mom sets you back in your crib before kissing your forehead and leaving. Rippy sat on the edge of your crib. He squawked a bit as he tilted his head and watching you intently. You gurgle in happiness before trying to grab at him. However, your stubby little arms are too short to grab the large bird, so you give up and lay on your back.

 

After 20 minutes, you hear the sound of your mother talking on the phone yet again. Who was she so business talking to that she couldn’t pay attention to her own child? You released a short cry, but it was cut short when Rippy fluttered down from the edge and waddled next to you. You wrap your short arms around Rippy before cooing in pleasure. You soon fall asleep again after that.

 

~9 Years Old~

 

You were sitting on your bed with your computer on your lap, and Rippy sat on your shoulder. Your Mom had died of cancer when you were three, so she had to give you over to your Aunt. She was pretty nice. But weird. She liked to collect all kinds of pictures with weird symbols on them. You were just surfing the internet, when someone began to pester you you on Pesterchum.

 

 [(F/n), chat with Jade.](http://i1115.photobucket.com/albums/k543/Ms_MotherPanda/nfier_zps0d041b26.jpg?t=1417465073)

 

 

Now you have some free time to yourself.

 

What do you do?

 

Chapter 4: Draw

Chapter 5: Pester someone else

Chapter 6: Take a nap

 

 


End file.
